the_case_of_the_missing_princefandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Pendragon
He’s not my dad.-Edward Appearance He has the darkest brown hair with hazel eyes with pitch black specks. He has skin the colour of desert sand and is very muscular. Personality Edward is kind and loves making new friends. He has a terrific sense of humour and is thoughtful. He is also intelligent. He is great fun. He is loyal and brave and always protects his friends. He is bad-tempered and quick to judge. Biography Early Life He was raised by a lady called Martine, who just found him in the forest, crying his head off. Martine took him inside, fed and looked after him then left him in the forest where there were no wolves but people could see him when they passed by. 6 months passed and no one took the baby. Every evening, Martine went to check if he was still and he was. Martine changed him and fed him and eventually got bored of this. She decided to see who he belonged to. She searched for a tag with a name and address but what she saw amazed her. The baby was addressed to her and his name was Edward. Martine raised Edward as her own and at the age of twelve, he was found and taken to Camelot Castle for Celina’s coronation. School Life After the coronation, Edward and Celina went to Legends, leaving their little sister in the castle. People made fun of him since his sister ruled the most powerful kingdom instead of him but his true friends helped him through it and he even won the Crystal Soiree crown along with Alissa. He helped Celina when she was being tortured by Alexandria and Angela. He was enchanted by Angela. Abilities * Can find peoples weaknesses * Can turn himself into an angel * Perfect with a sword Relationship Love Interests At the moment, we don't know who Edward likes but we should find out in book two. Family Cadence Candace is Edward's half-sister. Edward doesn't like Cadence. He snarled at her, making her cry. He is glad to find out that they are not completely related. Guinevere Edward was extremely cold to Guinevere, believing she was the reason his dad was dead. He ignored her existence when he came out of his room. Before he would go to bed, he would curse her and Lancelot. He is glad to know that he is not her son. Lancelot Edward despises Lancelot. He openly curses him and, any chance he gets, he will attack him. He is uncivil towards Lancelot and can't understand how Lancelot became his dad's most 'loyal' knight in the first place. Celina Edward loves his twin. She always makes him laugh and/or smile. They protect each other and Edward has an extremely strong bond to Celina that he doesn't have with anyone else. Rachael Edward and Rachael don't exactly like each other. Edward thinks his sisters is a brat and extremely dumb to still protect their mother. Despite that, they can get along for about an hour and sometimes can play a game together. Arthur Even though Edward has nightmares about his dad leaving him to a pack of wolves, he still loves him. Growing up, Arthur was his childhood hero. On the journey to find Andrew, Edward had a dream that his father wasn't dead but asleep and wounded. He is upset to know that he is not Arthur's son. Alexandria They have a good relationship. Rose Rose loved Edward and he felt a connection to her that he never felt towards Guinevere. He subconsciously knew that she was his mother. James James and Edward have never met. Friends Charles Being the only two boys in the 'Prince Search', Edward and Charles have to stick together. Charles was rude to Edward and made fun of him. They fought uselessly together, each boy winning as many duels as the other. They were bros very quickly. Alissa Edward always liked Alissa for her honesty and loyalty. When he danced with her at the Crystals Soiree, he felt their bodies glow a shade of gold. He smiled at her when she confronted Alexandria and Angela after Celina returned. They grew close as they searched for Andrew. Trivia * His name means 'rich guard' * His fingerglimmer is a silvery-gold * He is 17 * He was ranked 3rd in his class Quotes To Guinevere- 'He’s a disgraced knight who betrayed his King for his King’s wife.' To Celina- 'You bring out the best of me, big sis.' To Alissa- 'I have to be strong for my sister. I have felt things that I shouldn't have. I feel sad, weak, useless.' To Charles- 'You're like the brother I never had.' Charles_Z6X.png